Stephen Stanton
Stephen Stanton (born August 22, 1961) is an American actor, comedian, impressionist, visual effects artist and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Breadwinners (2015-2016) - Helmsman Rock (ep30), Judge Pobun (ep23), Mr. Chert (ep30) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Gustav *Disney Sofia the First (2014) - Jade Jaguar (ep35) *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Sleepy, Freem (ep35) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Tomax, Xamot *Lego Hero Factory (2010-2012) - Jimi Stringer, Nitroblast (ep5) *MAD (2010-2013) - Agent J (ep71), Grinch (ep12), Judge Mantis Narrator (ep12), Whoville Narrator (ep12), Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010-2014) - Alien Bartender (ep82), Brother Viscus, Core Muun#1 (ep114), Death Watch Trooper (ep36), Dilanni (ep39), Edcel Bar Gane (ep55), Jay Igno (ep112), Mak Plain, Mas Amedda, Medical Droid (ep114), Meebur Gascon, Moralo Eval, Nightbrother#2 (ep57), Pirate (ep96), Pirate Scout (ep39), Police Officer#1 (ep107), Preigo (ep96), Senator (ep54), Tech#1 (ep84), Toydarian Guard#2 (ep58), Wilhuff Tarkin *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2017) - AP-5, Ben "Obi-Wan" Kenobi (ep49), Droid Technician#2 (ep43), Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Imperial Cruiser Officer (ep12), Imperial Officer (ep19), Imperial Officer (ep43), Imperial Officer (ep50), Imperial Technician#1 (ep48), Mandalorian Pilot (ep51), Pilot (ep46), Pilot Droid (ep19), Stormtrooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep19), Stormtrooper#1 (ep30), Stormtrooper#2 (ep13), Stormtrooper#3 (ep30), TIE Pilot (ep48), Thrawn Trooper#2 (ep46) *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Air Lion Turtle (ep20), Old Wan (ep20) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Blob/Fred Dukes 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Randy Rabbit, Stanislavsky *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - News Guy, Randy, Skinny Guard *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Bialyian Ambassador, Businessman, Cartoon Superman 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Jack 'Movies' *Foodfight! (2012) - Lord Flushington, Mr. Clean, Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Father, Randy Rabbit *Titan A.E. (2000) - Colonist 'Shorts' *Avery Matthews (2009) - Morgan, Punch *Disney have a laugh! (2011) - Dispatcher (ep38) 'TV Specials' *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Garri (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Marvel's Black Panther (2010) - Confederate General (ep2), Diplomat (ep3), Handler (ep5), Klaw, Scientist#2 (ep2), Special Forces Op, TV Announcer (ep4) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Admiral Raddus *Secretariat (2010) - Chic Anderson *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Dream Big (2006) - Happy *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Happy, Royal Herald Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Sleepy 'Video Games' *BioShock (2007) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Fire Barons, Glitter Fists *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Zone Troopers *Conan (2007) - Additional Voices *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Blue Gremlin, Paulie *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Ben Kenobi *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - James Norrington *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - James Norrington *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Happy *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Tater *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) - Stinky Pete the Prospector *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Melman, Wilbur *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Melman *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - Melman *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - Melman *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2008) - Phil Ken Sebben *Iron Man (2008) - Afghan Soldier, Engineer, Iron Man, Pilot *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Stinky Pete the Prospector *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Lost: Via Domus (2008) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Additional Voices *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Captured Pirate, Mallot, Nassau Civilian, Stubb *Psychonauts (2005) - Bonita Soleil, Sasha Nein *Saints Row (2006) - Radio Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Alliance Officer 1, Ben Kenobi, Darth Maul *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Captain Antilles, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Cave (2013) - The Cave, Shopkeeper *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Iron Man Hulkbuster, Male Pedestrian 2 *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Boromir, Rohan Officer *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Agent Jackson, Doberman, Police/Security *The Outfit (2006) - Hans Von Beck *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (2005) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Tennis (2007) - Big Chief *Jeanne d'Arc (2007) - Prince Charles VII *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Happy *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Alekt Rosencaster, Robert *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Maxwell Theme Park Attractions *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (2014) - Happy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (85) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors